mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribal Island
Login Screen 1.3.5 2015.png Tribal-island-full.png Select tribal island.png About Tribal Island was introduced on August 6, 2015, as part of update 1.3.5. This Island is a collaborative effort between the player and up to 29 of their friends, who form a Tribe. Each friend can contribute one Monster (a "natural" single, double, triple, or quad-element type) to the Tribe's harmony. As the monsters of the Tribe are fed to higher levels, the Tribe as a whole reaches weekly Goals and is rewarded at the end of the week. It is available for free when the map becomes available at Level 10. Indigenous Monsters Similar to Gold Island, the Monsters of Tribal Island are of all elements, but only natural monsters are on Tribal Island. Additionally, every member of a tribe must contribute one natural monster to the island. Multiple monsters of the same species can be placed, meaning that not every monster has to be unique. Rocks and Trees :Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on Tribal Island. Castle Upgrades Like Wublin Island, Tribal Island does not have a castle. Instead, Tribal Island has a limited amount of spaces for people to join a tribe (30 spaces). Help page Welcome to Tribal Island! Join together with your friends to create a Tribe and unlock an ancient secret of the Monster World! It's up to you to make sure your monster on Tribal Island stays well-fed so it can earn Starpower! At the end of each week, your Tribe's total Starpower will be collected and credited towards Tribal Rewards for all members to enjoy! Get started by seeing which of your friends are already members of a Tribe. History A graphic from the in-game News provides a brief history of Tribal Island in monster script. Translated, it reads: At one point in history, few could have foreseen the formation of Tribal Island. After all, the Colossals and their island hosts were fated to go their separate ways, never to rejoin... Were they not? The advent of Tribal Island represents the fulfillment of a prophesy from primitive times, in which greater bonds than ever before will be forged between caretakers of the monster realm. And harmony will once more be achieved. Since the Islands that the Monsters sing on are considered the Colossals, Kayna may be the caretaker of Tribal Island. Joining an Island To begin, select the Tribal Island from the island map. After that, press the "Tribal" button. The Tribal menu contains three tabs: "Tribes", "My Tribe" and "Top Tribes". On the "Tribes" tab, the player can see information about their friends' tribes, visit them, request to join one, or accept an invitation to join one. Alternatively, they can use the Tribal menu to create a new Tribal Island and invite others to it. A maximum of thirty players can occupy a single Tribal Island. Since there are thirty different natural monsters, any duplicated monster will make it impossible to get the complete choir without replacing one of the duplicates. The player can only be a part of one Tribe at a time, and they must leave a Tribe before they can join another. Be aware that whenever someone leaves and joins a different Tribal Island, their monster's level is reset to 1. Each player chooses one (and only one) of the natural monsters for the island. They can only choose from the natural monsters that live on one of their own islands. (For instance, a player can't choose a Quarrister if they haven't bred one on Earth Island yet.) That monster is then fed to higher levels using food, coins, or shards. Monsters on Tribal Island can be fed above Level 15; there does not appear to be a maximum level, although monsters do not grow any larger after Level 15. Goals Each Tribal Island has its own Goals that can be achieved in return for diamonds. When a Tribe member feeds their monster to a higher level, the overall level of the Island increases as well. Rewards are distributed among every member of the Island at the end of the week. Goals are achieved when the Island as a whole reaches Level 30, 50, 100, 150, 300, 450, 600, 750, 1000, and 1500. (Note that if a Tribe has the maximum of thirty monsters, it reaches Level 30 automatically, while Level 1500 is possible if each monster is fed up to Level 50.) When the Island reaches Level 100, Kayna is released from the amber crystal in the center of the Island and joins the harmony of Tribal island. At the end of each week, all Tribal Island monsters are reset to Level 1 and the Tribal Island goals are reset. Feeding Monsters can be fed with Shards, Coins, or Treats. The cost for each feeding is determined by the following formulas: * FeedTreatsAtLevel(X) = 250 * X * (X + 4) * FeedCoinsAtLevel(X) = 10 * FeedTreatsAtLevel(X) * FeedShardsAtLevel(X) = Floor(FeedTreatsAtLevel(X) / 1000) To level a Monster up, you will need to feed it 4 times, just as on any of the Natural islands. Because the cost to feed a Monster increases quadratically for each Level, it becomes very expensive very quickly to feed a Monster to higher levels using Coins or Treats, and Shards are recommended instead. Shards can be regularly obtained from Ethereals and Dipsters on Ethereal Island, Wublins on Wublin Island, and Celestials on Celestial Island. Direct formulas for Shards based on Level are: from previous level: (odd): level(level+2)+3 (even): level(level+2)+4 total to level: 1/3·level³ + 3/2·level² - 7/3·level; rounded up Leveling Up the Island Tribal Island is all about having multiple people feed their individual Monsters up, which increases the entire Island's level as well, to attain the Goal rewards or to get a high score on the leader boards. Because feeding individual Monsters up to higher levels gets very expensive, very quickly, most Tribes will require their members to at least feed to a certain level in order to be fair. As an example, presume that there is a Tribe with only two members, and they wanted to free Kayna. The Tribe as a whole would need to reach Level 100. If one person would Feed their Monster to Level 99, while the other would remain at Level 1, the Tribe would be at Level 100. However that first person would have to spend 337,904 Shards to get there, while the other person spends nothing. If both persons would Feed their Monster to Level 50 instead, the Tribe would also be at Level 100. However, now both persons spend 45,300 Shards each to get there, or 90,600 Shards total - much less than in the previous scenario. That's why it's always best for each Tribe member to level up to the same minimum desired Level. The desired individual Monster Level can easily be calculated by taking the desired Tribal Goal level, and dividing it by the number of Members. The more members a Tribe has - up to 30 - the cheaper it will be for every person to get their Monster to the desired individual Monster level. Using the above example, if there were 8 members instead of only 2, then half would only have to level up their Monster to Level 12, the other half to level 13 (12+12+12+12 = 48, 13+13+13+13 = 52, 48+52 = 100). This would cost each member only 764 / 956 Shards respectively, or 6,880 Shards total. To get the maximum amount of Goal rewards - at Level 1500 - with the least amount of Feeding required, the Tribe should have 30 members, all of which would level up their Monster to Level 50. This gives the least cost (45,300 Shards each) for the most reward (20 Diamonds) at this time. See the Strategy section below for more details. Starpower Starpower is a separate score for each individual player, but it is earned by participating in Tribal Islands. At the end of the week--at the same time as Rewards are distributed for reaching Tribal Goals--every Tribal Island member's Starpower score will increase. The amount of Starpower awarded is calculated based on individual contributions, and increases the more members there are in a Tribe, unlike the diamond rewards which are based solely on the Tribal Island level. Each player earns 5 starpower per individual level contributed, plus a base value common to all tribal members. The formula for the common base value is currently unknown, but for a 30 member tribe, it seems to be equal to the tribal island level plus approximately 250-300 additional starpower. An individual player's Starpower accumulates continuously from week to week and does not reset when leaving a Tribal Island or joining another. However, staying in the same tribe for a high number of consecutive weeks will make the amount of Starpower you earn higher. Starpower can be used to make purchases in the StarShop, where players can purchase Rare Monsters and exclusive decorations anytime. Strategy Monsters do not earn Currency on Tribal Island. However, players do earn diamonds at the end of the week if the Tribe as a whole achieves certain Goals. If the player decides to join a tribe, it's up to the Tribe Chief to accept their request. They can improve their chances if they follow these guidelines: # Pick a monster not yet in the tribe. Many people would like to hear the whole song and that can't happen if some monsters are missing. # After sending a request to join a Tribe, check back frequently to see if the Tribe Chief has accepted it. Popular tribes have many requests to join. If the request is not accepted for several days, cancel it and try a different tribe. # Contribute to the tribe by feeding the monster weekly. Don't give the chief a reason to remove it from the tribe. To get higher amounts of diamonds and Starpower from your Tribal Island: # Join a tribe with minimum monster level set 5-10 levels below your maximum capabilities. When tribe members feed their monsters to similar levels, everyone gets the best reward. See Tribe Contacts for some tribes. # Invite friends to join who you believe will make a positive contribution to the tribe. If you are a general member, you will only be able to send an invitation if your tribe has 29 or fewer members. All new members must be approved by the chief. By leaving a tribe at 29, a chief can allow current members to refer potential new members them. Good members that level up equals higher earnings for all. # Shards are the only reasonable way to level up the monster to a high level. Populate the Ethereal Island soon with as many single-element monsters as possible. # A full Ethereal Island with level 15 monsters will allow the player to level-up on Tribal Island to 100 or more in a week (you can earn more than 350,000 if you collect shards 3 times a day). If you ignore the Starpower, the Tribal Island is a way to convert to . Assuming that all tribe members are evenly using shards to level their monsters, there is a point where it is no longer cost effective to keep leveling up since 30,000 can be traded for 1 in the market. Using this fact, the following table shows what individual levels need to be reached to meet tribal goals. Blank spaces in the table mean that it would cost more shards than it is worth to reach the next goal. For example, in a one-member tribe, it takes 35,020 shards to go from level 30 to level 50 to gain a 1 diamond reward, which is more than the 30,000 shards needed to buy a diamond in the market. (Note that the higher levels are projected based on patterns found in the "leveling up" table.) Music Despite not having a released song for its own song, the tempo and its key signature sound quite different. It plays at 120 beats per minute and at mostly Eb Major. The song starts with an unpitched percussion instrumental with Shellbeat, Congle, Scups, Shrubb, Clamble, Deedge, and Noggin. Before the fourth bar, the PomPom and Congle sing "Come on let's go!". The PomPom and Congle sing with the Tweedle, accompanying its singing with Potbelly, Pummel, Riff, and Quibble. Later on, the Mammott sings the melody, being primarily accompanied by Oaktopus, Fwog, Bowgart, Drumpler, Pango and Toe Jammer. The Furcorn kicks in with the melody, followed by being accompanied by Entbrat, Maw, and the Thumpies. Kayna then sings the melody, highlighting the climax of the song and being accompanied by Reedling, Spunge, T-Rox, and Dandidoo. This is followed by a PomPom and Congle singing "Come on let's go!" and the Tweedle and Furcorn to sing a simultaneous melody, being accompanied by all other monsters of which they were accompanied with. Following this is a melody of a Cybop and Quarrister, accompanied by a Quibble and T-Rox. The PomPom and Congle sing their lyrics, letting the T-Rox stop playing and lead to a less percussion-dominant ending. Teasers * Since the appearance of the Rare Mammott, BBB began posting letters on social media and in-game news as hints. The letters together spelled out "Tribal Fire". * On July 21st, 2015, BBB posted a video on their vine with a woman, lip-syncing the part of Congle, singing "C'mon let's go!". * On July 24th, BBB posted another video on their vine with a man singing a song similar to Furcorn. * On July 27th, an in-game loading screen message read "Join together with your friends to create a Tribe, to discover an ancient secret about the Monster World on Tribal Island." *On July 28th, BBB posted another vine with a woman singing similar to Maw, and confirmed that an announcement will be arriving "later this week". **Also on July 28th, a post that included a secret message between 2 Tweedles appeared. It said, "Hey! The monster handlers are working on something. Tell everyone." The other Tweedle responded, "OK! I'll tell them!" The game servers then went into maintenance for several hours. * On July 31st, BBB posted a trailer for Tribal Island on YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter that showed the Kayna singing. Notes * The Market cannot be accessed in Tribal Island, meaning it cannot be decorated or have any structures on it. * A formula about the feeding with food in each feeding can be found here. * Tribal Island is the only island where the Congle sings. On this island, the Congle sings "C'mon let's go" along with the PomPom, except sung by a man. * Monsters can be fed above level 15, and be fed with Shards, Coins, or Food. * Until the release of Fire Haven, The Fire element in the form of Kayna was only available on Tribal Island. However, it cannot be used to breed on Tribal island as there is no Breeding Structure. * As of November 2015, Starpower can be used in the StarShop. *The tutorial video says that Tribal Island becomes available when Cold Island is purchased; this was later corrected with an annotation stating that it is unlocked at level 10. *Tribal Island is one of the three islands (not including Dawn Of Fire) that do not have a castle. The other being Wublin Island and Celestial Island. *Tribal Island is the smallest island yet released. *Initially, monsters could be fed with diamonds instead of coins, food, or shards. This ability was removed in update 1.3.6., possibly to avoid accidental pressing of the button and wasting a large sum of diamonds that way. *Apparently, the player can earn more Starpower each week by participating in the same tribe a consecutive number of times without leaving. *Monster's idling animations appear to be sped up. Although normally monsters would mark with 70 half-notes per minute, which is the same as 140 quarter-notes per minute, it is different in Tribal Island because it appears as though the monsters are marking the beats by 120 quarter-notes per minute (which is the same as 60 half-notes per minute). *The Chief must reload their game again to receive a request from another player who has sent a request during the Chief's gaming session. *Tribal Island has no ambiance. *If one looks closely, they will see that some monsters ( i.e Quarrister, Mammott, Potbelly ) idle animation at normal pace will actually fit into the songs tempo. *It is currently the only island to house all natural elementals, those being Tweedle, Potbelly, Noggin, Toe Jammer, Mammott and Kayna. *The Fire Haven Trailer shows Tribal Island with sea. However, you can only see a sea in the original MSM during Earth Island's Summersong and in Water Island. Record Ever since Tribal Island scores were made public at the end of each week, Tribes have been vying for the top weekly scores - at first requiring only that Tribe members feed their Monsters as much as possible, later requiring that Tribe members save up their in-game Currencies for as much as a year to feed their Monsters to very high levels just for that one week. Note that there is no advantage to being the top Tribe. There are no additional Tribal rewards after level 1500, and more Star Power per feeding amount is rewarded for lower levels. Becoming a top Tribe is thus all about bragging rights. Note: To make it to a top Tribe, you will need a lot of in-game Currency. As an example, to get to a level of 14,000 (at the time of writing, roughly the record level) with the minimum amount of Currency spent per Tribe member, the tribe would need its maximum of 30 members each feeding to a level of 14,000 / 30 = 467. To get to level 467, you would need to spend a total of 34,275,232 Shards or equivalent other Currencies. If you are currently in a Tribe where you barely get to level 100 every week (spending 348,100 Shards to do so), you would have to save up for 34,275,232 Shards / 348,100 Shards/week ~= 98 weeks (or roughly 2 years). Category:Tribal Island Category:Islands